Séparés
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Mello au passé et au présent... Si proche et si loin à la fois ! Quand tout les sépare, les vérités surgissent... Anciennement Une peau d'une blancheur de craie ; j'ai ajouté un chapitre alors j'ai changé le titre ! Eventuellement lié au Requiem de Mello.
1. Une peau d'une blancheur de craie

**Une peau d'une blancheur de craie…**

_Une peau d'une blancheur de craie, comme une mer de lait paisible. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si calme, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. La glace, ce devait être moi : avec mes cheveux cendrés, mon indifférence impassible qu'il trouvait si agaçante, j'étais tout désigné pour ce rôle. Lui, il devait être le feu. Il avait l'impétuosité d'un volcan, il en avait aussi le cœur chaleureux et la colère dévastatrice. Il aurait dû rester ce feu qu'il incarnait si bien, mais il ne se fâchera plus maintenant…_

_Tu voulais tellement être numéro un… Tu as gagné, maintenant, tu sais ? Tu es plus froid désormais que je ne le serai jamais…_

0

Ses yeux, quand ils se posaient sur lui, étincelaient toujours d'une haine si forte qu'elle en devenait palpable. Au milieu de ses iris, ses pupilles étaient deux balles de revolver engoncées dans un ciel orageux et marbré d'éclairs. Sa bouche se tordait en un rictus risible, ses lèvres se déformaient et éructaient les pires insanités. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les gros mots, pas une seule fois il n'avait prononcé une parole convenable. Quand il criait, son poing se convulsait nerveusement dans les airs, les muscles crispés et les jointures blanchies. Parfois, il secouait la tête pour appuyer ses dires, et ses cheveux, telle la crinière d'un lion furieux, venaient balayer son menton imberbe.

0

_Des lèvres satinées et immobiles. Des cils d'une finesse étonnante soulignent un visage curieusement angélique, aux paupières abaissées mimant un enfant endormi. Des mèches blondes strient un front lisse, brillant comme un clair de lune, et son cou, gracile, rejoint en une courbure parfaite une poitrine dissimulée par des vêtements en cuir noir. Une chaîne argentée les zèbre en traçant une ligne aux reflets acérés. A son extrémité repose une petite croix, comme on en voit sur les tombes. _

_Pas un souffle ne soulève ce torse calme… trop calme._

0

Un jour, il a déclaré qu'il voulait une moto. A l'époque, il s'habillait déjà comme un mort-vivant et il dévalisait les cuisines en cachette pour y piller les réserves de chocolat. Il y avait ceux qui le craignaient, il y avait ceux qui l'idolâtraient. Et puis il y avait celui qui faisait semblant de n'être affecté par rien de tout cela, se comportant comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Finalement, il a eu sa moto, personne sait comment, mais quelques jours plus tard elle rugissait en dérapant sur les pavés. Avec elle, il se permettait toutes les folies, il prenait tous les risques imaginables. C'est incroyable qu'il ait jamais eu un accident, mais il était comme ça. De guerre lasse, on a fini par lui payer un permis pour qu'au moins il se fasse pas ramener par les flics un beau jour, après une bêtise quelconque.

Il faut reconnaître qu'il avait la classe, quand il roulait à plein gaz en zigzaguant entre les voitures. On avait peur pour lui, mais tout le monde le regardait et l'admirait. Il l'adorait, sa moto. C'était son trésor.

0

_Il n'a pas les mains d'un voyou. Il a les mains d'un musicien, longues et fines, avec des doigts délicats. Seuls ses ongles sont un peu rognés, parce qu'il les rongeait : il faisait toujours ça quand il était nerveux et qu'il n'avait pas de chocolat sous la main, parce qu'il pouvait pas attendre. Ses mains se sont détendues quand il est tombé, c'est à grand peine qu'on les a réunies sur son torse. Elles ont gardé une forme un peu plissée, comme s'il cherchait encore quelque chose à saisir. Eprouve-t-il encore le désir d'agir, de poursuivre son combat destructeur ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, le connaissant…_

_Mais il ne parle pas. Il ne remue pas en cassant tout autour de lui. Il est incroyablement serein. Apprivoisé, enfin…_

0

A force d'attendre, il fut trop tard. L mourut, et de dépit il partit en claquant la porte de l'orphelinat. Il était si impétueux, c'était un comportement à prévoir mais malgré tout, si seulement ça avait pu se passer autrement… On n'a plus entendu parler de lui par la suite. Quand il a réapparu, six ans plus tard, il avait fait son chemin, tracé sa route dans les machinations les plus sombres, tout ça à la force du poignet. Et tout ça pour son unique obsession : devenir numéro un. Pourquoi il tenait autant à cette rivalité était un mystère, mais c'était amusant de l'entretenir, parce que c'était le dernier fil qui les reliait encore et que pour cette raison, il fallait le chérir.

Kira l'avait aidé à le retrouver. Il avait repris cette enquête pour ça, et voilà le résultat…

_0_

_Tranquille, enfin. Immobile, enfin. Près de moi, enfin. Mais d'une façon si différente de celle dont je rêvais…_

_Je n'ai jamais su m'exprimer comme toi, je n'ai jamais su expulser mes émotions comme toi. A présent, il est trop tard pour te dire à quel point ta chaleur me réchauffait. Ta présence était un soleil pour moi, tu illuminais ma vie et comme tant d'autres satellites, je gravitais autour de toi… même si tu ne t'en étais jamais aperçu. _

_Je voulais que tu me reviennes. Mais pas comme ça…_

0

Il ne partirait plus maintenant, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais trouvé si loin de lui. Near appuya son menton contre son genou relevé et entremêla son index droit dans ses boucles argentées. De la main gauche, il caressait doucement la joue de Mello.

Ça n'avait pas été simple de retrouver et ramener son corps sans prendre aucun risque. Mais pour la première fois, il pouvait le toucher, il pouvait laisser ses doigts le parcourir en explorant sa peau laiteuse. Ce privilège auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit de son vivant, il en profitait désormais avec au cœur un pincement amer.

Dans l'autre pièce, une voix l'appela :

- Near ! On a du nouveau, il faut que tu viennes.

Il plissa les yeux. Ils étaient secs. Il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, pas même à la mort de L. Mais sous son expression de glaciale indifférence, sa poitrine brûlait comme un brasier indomptable.

- Je te promets que rien de tout cela n'aura été vain, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha pour effleurer de ses lèvres cette bouche anormalement silencieuse. Il eut l'impression d'embrasser un glaçon, une pierre frigorifiée de toute éternité. Il contempla une dernière fois ces traits qui ne tarderaient pas à se tarir pour revêtir le masque ratatiné de la mort.

- Je te le promets. Kira ne fera pas long feu.

Puis il se releva. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna et revint à l'amertume cruelle du monde. Il avait un criminel à arrêter.

* * *

_Alors alors... Reviews ?? Arigatô ! _

_(Je crois que cette fic est une sorte de réponse au Requiem de Mello... Je l'ai pensée comme ça même si le principe est différent ; en plus Near étant vivant, je pouvais pas la mettre avec alors voilà.)_


	2. Si proche

**Si proche…**

_**Pourquoi **__**est-ce que tu continues de penser à moi ? **_

La voix avait surgi dans sa tête avec sa sécheresse coutumière, son agressivité de toujours.

Exaspéré, il rejeta ses draps, déplia ses jambes, et marcha faiblement jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'aiguille du réveil hésitait entre minuit et minuit une. Un peu d'eau sur le visage, c'était le seul moyen de chasser ces cauchemars envahissants, pour un moment au moins. Même si cela l'obligeait à contempler dans la glace sa propre face de fantôme aux yeux cernés. Presque la même que celle de L. Et sans faire exprès. Quelle ironie.

Il avait cru, en se couchant ce soir, après avoir résolu pas moins de trois enquêtes en moins de vingt-quatre heures, parvenir enfin à trouver un sommeil paisible, ce sommeil qui le fuyait avec obstination depuis ce jour tragique, et qu'il avait pensé retrouver après sa victoire contre Kira, mais en vain…

Il avait cru que cette nuit les larmes le laisseraient en paix, que son cœur daignerait lui épargner cette souffrance, comme un coup de poignard continuellement porté, qui le poursuivait semaine après semaine, mois après mois…

Son visage impassible parvenait à donner le change quand il travaillait. On le comparait souvent à une statue qui s'abîmait dans ses pensées en manipulant des pièces de puzzles ou des fléchettes, ne s'éveillant que pour porter à son jeu le coup qui condamne définitivement sa proie.

On s'était habitué à cette réserve de sa part, à cette immobilité, à cette asocialité. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il souffrait ? Personne… Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui ouvrirait les portes de sa faiblesse, sa seule, celle qui risque de le détruire s'il s'abandonnait au chagrin…

_**Pourquoi **__**est-ce que tu continues de penser à moi ? **_

_Vas-tu te taire !  
_

Cette pensée flotta dans les airs et s'évanouit dans le silence. Qui lui aurait répondu ? Pas _lui_ en tout cas, mais si au moins _il_ pouvait cesser d'hanter ses rêves, et lui accorder ne serait-ce que le repos d'un sommeil paisible…

Ou peut-être était-il puni ? Était-ce son châtiment pour n'avoir su éviter sa mort ? Devrait-il, dans ce cas, l'expier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

La faute, il est vrai, était conséquente… Il n'y songeait jamais sans regret, se flagellait pour ses sarcasmes de jeunesse, pour son mépris, car il n'avait su écouler ce sentiment d'une autre manière. Si une seconde chance pouvait se présenter, sans doute il modifierait son comportement. S'il en était capable… De cela, il était moins sûr, mais au moins, il ne vivrait pas avec une torture telle que la sienne en cet instant, celle de n'avoir pas même tenté sa chance, de ne jamais s'être montré sincère.

_C'est parce que j'ai cru que rien ne __pourrait venir à bout de toi. Je ne voyais que ta force, ton audace, ton assurance qui t'enveloppait d'une aura d'invincibilité. _

_Parce que tu semblais tellement me haïr__, que j'ai crains de me consumer à ton contact, d'être détruit par ta chaleur. _

_Parce que notre relation, vraisemblablement, serait toujours celle de rivaux se __disputant la première place, l'unique disponible. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité pour nous deux. Parce que mon souhait ne se serait pas réalisé. _

_Et parce que je croyais qu'aucun de nous ne tomberait jamais. _

À cette pensée, un rictus lui vint aux lèvres.

« Je croyais qu'aucun de nous ne tomberait jamais. »

Mikami Teru aurait presque pu prononcer cette phrase.

L'annonce du décès du criminel, mort en prison, probablement suicidé, l'avait laissé indifférent. Ce type, avec ses idées dangereuses, avait longtemps été le bras droit de Kira, son homme de confiance, et il avait accompli pour lui un grand nombre de meurtres. Avec son aide, le plan de celui qu'il considérait comme un dieu aurait pu fonctionner jusqu'à la fin. Aurait pu. Si, justement, sa fidélité incommensurable ne l'avait pas poussé à faire un faux pas.

C'étaient ses croyances, déformées par les tourments traversés dans son enfance, qui l'avaient poussé à devenir un criminel.

Near, lui, rendait la justice. Ils n'étaient pas du tout comparables. Sauf sur ce point.

Car lui-même, son enfance avait-elle était normale ? Certes pas. Et pouvait-il considérer son admiration pour L, l'éducation reçue à la Whammy's House, son obsession pour Mello, comme les préoccupations d'un homme ordinaire ? Pas davantage.

Mais à quoi bon se creuser la tête ? Il ne savait plus qui il était, mais qu'importe, car bien suffisamment de gens, dans son entourage, le savaient pour lui. Ou croyaient le savoir, mais quant à la vérité…

_Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. __Voilà la vérité, celle qui compte. Celle que je ne peux nier._

_**C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu **__**continues ?**_

Hochement de tête.

_Tu as tout compris. Même si c'est trop tard. _

Pause.

_Je deviens fou. Je m'imagine des dialogues et je me réponds._

_**Vas-tu enfin me rega**__**rder ? Même s'il est trop tard ! **_

Near émergea des abysses dans lesquelles il se noyait. Il consentit à relever la tête, à cette demande insistante, et remarqua enfin, dans le miroir, un reflet inhabituel. Il se retourna d'un bloc.

_Mello…_

Mello se tenait devant lui en souriant tristement. À travers son corps, les rayons de la pleine lune filtraient par les interstices du volet fermé. Il flottait une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol tout en posant sur lui un regard dur. Un regard qui exigeait la vérité.

Ils avaient passé leur vie à se mentir. Il ne fallait pas continuer, quand finalement la mort les avait séparés.

_Pourquoi es-tu ici ? _

_**Je ne devrais pas ?**_

_Je n'ai pas dit cela. Mais… tu n'appartiens plus à ce monde. Tu ne devrais pas rôder autour des vivants. D'ailleurs, comment le peux-tu ? A moins que… Non !_

Pupilles dilatées.

_Tu… tu ne serais quand même pas devenu un shinigami ?_

Au bref éclat acéré dans les iris de l'autre, il comprit qu'il avait blessé son interlocuteur.

_**Bien sûr que non ! Me crois-tu si stupide ? Ce… n'est pas aussi simple… mais d'un certain côté, ça l'est davantage**__**…**_

_Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Mais si tu n'es pas un shinigami, tant mieux. _

_**Near, sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? **_

Le jour ? Il réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils. Le 12… Non, le 13 juillet. Et alors ? Devant sa perplexité, son visiteur inattendu poussa un soupir.

_**Toi alors… Tu vis vraiment en dehors du monde. Le **__**13 juillet, jusqu'au 15, c'est le temps que je peux passer avec toi. Même s'il est trop tard pour en profiter comme nous l'aurions pu jadis, mais c'est mieux que rien. **_

_Le 13 juillet… Oh ! _

_**Ça y est, tu te souviens ? Le 13 juillet, c'est O-bon. Et**__** cela dure trois jours. **_

Un maigre sourire commença faiblement d'éclairer son visage si longtemps resté taciturne.

_Tu ne vas pas me demander de danser, j'espère ? _

Éclat de rire. Avec toujours cette pointe de moquerie, sauf que cette fois, elle n'avait rien de cynique.

_**Oh non ! Tu en serais bien incapable**__**, même si tu le voulais. Non, assieds-toi comme tu en as l'habitude, et consacre-moi la période à venir. **_

_Je dirai à mes enquêteurs que je prends trois jours de repos. _

_**C'est bien. Ils ne t'en voudront pas. De toute façon, tu ne prends pas assez de vacances. **_

D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Near, mais ce dernier ne se recoucha pas. Il s'assit, une jambe repliée sous le menton, et regarda son ancien rival qui faisait semblant de prendre place près de lui.

Il trouvait cette rencontre étrange. Était-elle réelle ou l'imaginait-il ? Peu importait. Il avait besoin de se soulager du poids de tous ces secrets que jamais il n'aurait dû dissimuler, afin de ne pas baigner dans les regrets tout le restant de sa vie.

Pas de cris. Pas de colère. Pas de peur. Pas de surprise. Pas de désespoir ni d'exubérance.

Une rencontre calme, de deux personnes qui ne s'étaient pas vues depuis fort longtemps, voire ne s'étaient pas découvertes, et s'étonnaient à peine de se trouver réunies alors que tout les séparait, jusqu'à la mort, et qu'elles n'avaient jamais pu par le passé se trouver dans la même pièce sans se jeter des regards haineux. Mais après avoir rencontré Ryûk et Kira, et touché et brûlé le Death Note, comment Near aurait-il pu ne pas y croire ?

Même si c'était trop beau. Même si c'était faux. Même si c'était éphémère…

Le visage de Mello, jamais ne vieillirait. Toujours, il conserverait les traits de ses vingt ans, et la cicatrice sauvage qui lui parcourait le torse en débordant sur son front. Ce visage, il s'en rappelait de chaque détail, et les garderait éternellement en mémoire.

Il enroula une mèche de cheveux blancs autour de ses doigts. Par où commencer ? Comment rattraper vingt années d'authenticité ?

Près de lui, le disparu le contemplait d'un air amusé.

_**Tu as déjà répondu à la question que je tenais à te poser et pour laquelle je suis revenu, mais j'aimerais maintenant savoir une autre chose. **_

_Quoi donc ? _

_**Tu as éveillé ma curiosité tout à l'heure. Quel était ce souhait **__**que tu aurais voulu voir réalisé ? **_

Near se mordit les lèvres. Il était pris au piège. Cette fois, il était obligé de lui dire…

_« __Aishiteru, Mello. »_

* * *

_Oui, je sais, Mello est un peu - beaucoup - OOC... Mais bon, il est mort, hein, il n'a plus de raison d'être en pétard lol. Non sérieusement je voulais une fic calme, avec des personnages apaisés maintenant que leur différence d'état leur a permis de percer leurs mensonges respectifs. Et puis j'ai du mal à imaginer un fantôme en colère, fut-ce Mello... _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews éventuelles. _

_(Je pensais pas du tout faire une suite... Mais j'avais pas envie de polluer avec des fics de 2 pages word, alors je l'ai ajoutée, je trouve que ça rentre assez, même si c'est pas tout à fait suivi, et que le style n'est pas le même, mais bräyf...)_

_Enjoy ! _


End file.
